


Count The Shadows

by ju2tcount2ten



Series: So Below [1]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate universe - No Sburb/Sgrub, Angels, Demons, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, I'm sorry but I just like Satan, K let's TRY to take this seriously, M/M, Satan - Freeform, SupernaturalStuck, Troll/Human sociaty, Wtf is going on here, but no Supernatural people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju2tcount2ten/pseuds/ju2tcount2ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor has been missing for 4 years.</p><p>Just when Eridan Ampora forgets about his grubhood rival, the ghosts come back to haunt him when he finds the mustardblood unconsious and left for dead on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Your name is Eridan Ampora and these stupid streets are getting old. Everything is the same around here. Same green gum stuck to the tire of the same black Impla beside the same Big Al's beside the same stupid house you've owned for the same stupid 16 years of your same stupid life. The same heart shaped crack in the road beside the same wooden bench beside the same yellow blood stai- wait blood stain?  
You come to a hault when your violet eyes spot said stain. There's a whole trail of golden blood leading behind a paint-chipped blue pickup truck.  
You curiously follow the blood behind the truck and your jaw drops when you find the owner of the fluid.  
It's a person! Well what were you expecting idiot? You don't recignize him but his face is all mutilated by his blood and covered in gashes and scars so it's a little hard to make out.  
Who cares who he is! He's dying so fucking help him! Wait... he could be a murderer... or a theif... You contemplaited through the possibilities until you decided he's probably just an inoccent victim of a stupid mugger. So you sweep him up carefully so you don't hurt the countless cuts and bruses across his body and carry him in your five bedroom house. Scratch that. Mansion. It's pretty much a mansion compaired to every other hive around here.  
You bring him in and set him on the floor, cursing under your breath when the blood mixes with the sea green carpet he's lying on, then you rush to fetch your first aid kit. You can tell he's alive because every time he inhales it sounds like a wired hairbrush scrapping across a wooden dressing and who gets that reference? Okay nevermind then.  
By the time you return with the medical kit he's found consiousness. His breathing has picked up in speed and obviously he's confused and scared as fuck. You mentally slap yourself for thinking someone who was left for dead on the side of the street wouldn't be freaking out when he wakes up in basically a mansion. Scratch that. It's just a hive now.


	2. Past Came To Haunt

He's in a position where it looks as if he had tried to stand but obviously failed because one, he has a dagger sticking out of his thigh that you just noticed, and two, his knees are basically just bone and blood currently and wow he's really in worse shape than you thought. He just stares at you and you just stare back. Well this is awkward. You then remember that there's a thing called reality, so you decide to go back to that. You kneel down beside him and open the first aid pack. He just watches until you hear him mumble your name. You stop your crusade through the box and look over at the troll. Then you realize how stupid you are to not realize this sooner. The dying landdweller you just saved is your grubhood kismesis, Sollux Captor. He had disapeared four long years ago, and now, here he is, bleeding out on your floor. You're not really sure how to react to this, so you return to the first aid to fish out some hydrogine procide. He just watches when you clean out his wounds with it, not even wincing and that's really very unnerving. After you disenfected all the cuts, and stitched all of which needed to be stitched, you got up to put the first aid box away. When you got back, there he was, still staring at you, completely expresionless. You decide to break the silence by saying something, anything, just break the awkwardness. So you do. "H...hey Sol, whats up." and he's still staring, but at least he replies. "Is that really the best way to greet someone after they're gone for four years?" and you swear to gog you just saw his eyes flash black. Wait... his eyes... they're still the same colour but... they're not solid. Four years ago they were solid. So you ask about that. "What happened with your eyes?" you hoped for anything, for that expression to fade, for this to just NOT BE AWKWARD. But it doesn't. Until he replies. "What happened with your face? Oh yeah, it was always like that." You take a moment to ignoring that insult.


	3. Smartasses who know nothing and think they can tell me how to title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry zorry shorry I know i know i know i have't updated in FOREVER  
> welp, blame school. Also sorry bout this posting like 10 times that was just a stupid glitch cuz my dsi is stupid.

Silence. More disgustingly awkward, heart pounding, stone cold silence. Until you attempt to break it again. "You're the one that disappeared for twenty years, not me. So I kinda deserve some answers here."  
His facial expressions finally changed with his answer, "Shit I was gone for only twenty years?"  
Wait.. only? Is he suggesting that twenty years is NOT a long time? Wow and you thought that four was a lot.   
"What? No you were gone for four."  
Now he looked really suprised, but you're not sure who actually was more startled when the troll suddenly pounce-hugged you.  
"oh my gog... only FOUR years?" oh my gog is he crying? You're pretty sure he's crying. "I...It felt like forever" yeah he's definatly crying.  
He pulled back and wiped his eyes, appologizing, then he asked for food.  
You made him and yourself bagles (because you can't cook worth shit) after helping him to the couch.  
He turns on the television. He can't figure out the million button remote fast enough so he just gives up and watches what it's already on.  
Well that's weird. Since when does he just give up on that type of shit.  
You start going through all the things that changed about him since you last saw him. First, his eyes. What the hell is up with that? And you're 88% sure you saw them turn black. Then there's his lisp. You're pretty sure four years ago he had a lisp. What about how emotionless he is? What's up with that? Was it just cause he always hung out with Strider?  
Speaking of the devil, where is he?  
Oh that's right, he moved back to Texas, huh? Sol probably won't be too happy about that.  
You then realize the bagles are burning, so you pop the toaster as quickly as possible. Great, they're totally burnt, *sarcastic yays*.


	4. Chapter 4

Eridan sits beside you, and hands you a plate of burnt bagle. You mentally laugh at that. He's always been a terrible cook. You were really impressed that one time he burnt his cereal.  
Wait crap he said something. What'd he say? Oh he asked you where you've been. Well, that's a... good question, uh..  
CALIFORNIA!  
"California."  
"And you never called?"  
"Well, uh... Dave.. um.. lost my phone."  
"And in those four years you never found it or got a new one?"  
These questions are really starting to iratate you. You can't answer him! Hell you're not even sure it ever really happened. You could've blacked out and dreamt up the whole thing, but that wouldn't explain why you were gone four years.  
No. You can't and you won't tell him. You really need to see Dave. Like, now.  
His number didn't work when you called him from the phone booth. It's a miracle Terezi's did, but then of course Harley showed.  
"Where's Dave?" you finally blurt out.  
"Uh, once you disappeared he moved back to Texas. Apparently he had nothing left." he replies, taking both yours and his plate to the sink because he suddenly just fucking loves you now, huh? So you're gone just four years and suddenly everyone loves you. Well... that, actually sounded better in your head. Not that this isn't your head. I mean, uh, just nevermind. Pretend I'm not here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I am going to add their quirks to make it easier to tell whos speaking, and because sol doesnt have a lisp ill use his quirk for when hes blind. Ill add it into the other chapters later  
> Also, I know this is confusing, warning, it only gets more confusing until the end when everything comes together.
> 
> Shit WILL be out of order but so's Homestuck and you can read that just fine.

The two of you sit in awkward silence until he brings up the question from before.   
"Wwhere havve you been?"  
"I already t0ld y0u, Calif-"  
"I mean wwhere havve you actually been?"  
"Calif0rnia."  
"Thats bullshit. Wwhere wwere you?"  
Quick think of something fuck fuck fuck fuck!  
".... jail."  
Seriously?? That's all you could think of??  
"jail?"  
"uh.. yeah" pretty much.  
He started laughing. Why was he laughing?  
"For a moment there I thought you wwere gonna say somethin crazy like Dave alwways did. So, wwhy wwere you in jail?"  
Shit. Eridan, stop asking questions.  
"I was framed. F0r, uh, murder."  
"Murder?"  
"Yeah but they, uh, they caught the guy s0.."  
"Dont they havve phones there?"  
"Well I.. f0rg0t y0ur number"  
"Wwhat aabout Dave? I KNOWW you wwould nevver forget his phone number."  
"Well-"  
"And he seemed completely heartbroken wwhen you left. Like, the kind of heart broken wwhen someone dies, not wwhen someone goes to jail."  
And then you refuse to answer any more questions. However, he continues to interagate you nonstop. Until you just got sick of his voice but he won't shut the hell up so you silence him by slaming your lips to his.  
He raises an eyebrow at you before putting his hands up.  
"Alright. Im done talkin." he surrenders, with a laugh.  
You role your eyes and sigh. He looks as if he suddenly realised something and then asks if you have a place to stay. You tell him yes and he raises his eyebrows again.  
"Well Terezi's letting me stay at her place til I find Dave. Then we'll pr0bably hit the r0ad again." You tell him, and his face contorts into an expression so full of worry that you didn't even know was possible.  
"Sol... Terezi died fivve years ago."  
Crap. You forgot about that.. How could you forget that when she spent the last few years practicaly killing you each day?


End file.
